The technological advances in the area of the integration of transistors on a chip have resulted in a number of complete computers which exchange messages via an on-chip network being able to be realised on a single chip. An example for such a multi-computer chip is the cell chip [9] on which are integrated nine computers, each with a local memory of 256 Kbyte. It corresponds to the current state of the art that the on-chip communication network is executed as an incidence-controlled network between the on-chip computers. As non-plannable conflicts can result in an incidence-controlled network around the assignment of the on-chip communication channel to the on-chip computers, incidence-controlled networks are generally not deterministic.